Receta para gelatina al vino
by mutemuia
Summary: De la receta para la elaboración de la 'gelée au vin' y de lo que con ella sucede.


_Debería estar con_ Hasta pronto _, pero ruego sepan disculparme por esta vez… Cuando una historia quiere salir, poco puedo resistirme…_

 _Un poquito OoC al final, pero ¿a quién le importa? :)_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, porque si lo fuera, ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto…

* * *

 **RECETA PARA GELATINA AL VINO**

 **Ingredientes**

Media tacita de agua.

2 cucharadas generosas de gelatina sin sabor.

2 tazas de vino.

Un poquito más de media tacita de azúcar.

Una naranja o un limón.

 **Instrucciones**

En la media tacita de agua fría (y es importante que esté fría) espolvorear los polvos de la gelatina. Dejar cuatro o cinco minutos hasta que espese un poco. Luego se añade el vino y el azúcar.

Depende de la elección del vino la cantidad de azúcar. Si el vino es muy dulce, menos azúcar. Si es un vino seco, lo endulzaremos un poquito más. El color resultante también depende del vino. Es aconsejable un vino tinto, o rosado, es decir, un vino con color intenso o vivo, pero mi preferido siempre será el vino de color rojo rubí.

Mezclaremos bien para que no queden grumos y lo llevamos a fuego lento, removiendo suavemente. Nunca debe hervir. Cuando veamos que todos los ingredientes han ligado bien y el líquido es homogéneo, retiramos del fuego y añadimos un chorrito de zumo de limón para que corte mejor. Si no tienes limón, puede hacerse con naranja. En cualquier caso, puedes decidirte por el aroma y sabor que mejor combine con la clase de vino elegido.

Se verterá luego en los moldes previstos, ya sean cuencos o copas, con cuatro o cinco horas de nevera para que enfríe y cuaje bien.

Si te sobra mezcla, puedes usar la cubitera del congelador para hacer cubitos de gelatina, que luego pueden usarse para adornar otros postres.

 **Presentación**

Bien, aparte de la elección del recipiente, debe cuidarse la presentación. Antes de servir, puedes adornarlo con una voluta fina de la piel del limón o la naranja. O también puedes poner una pieza o dos de barquillo de canela. O espolvorear con virutas de chocolate. No, perdón… Chocolate no, que a ti no te gusta… Una fresa en el canto de la copa, o quizás unas flores de oblea… O almendras o piñones rallados… Cualquier cosa está bien, siempre que ofrezca un efecto visual y/o potencie el sabor…

Y finalmente, servir con cuchara de mástil largo, si es una copa alta, o cuchara de postre si son recipientes de boca ancha.

* * *

—Y así es, Tsuruga-san, cómo se prepara correctamente la gelatina al vino… —dijo Kyoko cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

—Mogami-san, haces que todo parezca tan fácil… —comentó Ren en un tono no exento de sincera admiración.

—Es que es fácil, Tsuruga-san… —ella no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Los utensilios y cacerolas fueron lavados, secados y guardados en silenciosa compañía. Con un suspiro, Kyoko dobló el paño de cocina y lo puso en su sitio. Ya era hora de irse… Ren la miraba como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo por decir algo totalmente distinto a lo que al final dijo.

—Te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas ayudado con esto, Mogami-san —le dijo él acompañándola a la puerta.

—Ahora solo tienes que practicar hasta que sepas hacerlo tú solo —comentó Kyoko mientras se ponía los zapatos—. Conocemos tu cocina y no queremos que nada salga mal esa noche…

—Sí… Tienes razón… Te llamaré cuando consiga algo comestible para que vengas y me des tu visto bueno.

—Eso no es necesario, Tsuruga-san. No hace falta que… —ella no quería volver. Por nada del mundo quería volver a ese apartamento. Ya no…

—Insisto… No quiero que por mi torpeza ella acabe en Urgencias… —dijo Ren.

Cierto… 'Ella'… Kyoko se tragó el nudo que atenazaba su garganta, y asintió.

—Muy bien entonces, Tsuruga-san —el ascensor se abrió ante ella—. Espero tu llamada.

Kyoko no se dio cuenta de que Ren se quedó en el pasillo, en silencio, tiempo después de haberse ido.

Y en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Kyoko se dejó caer contra la pared, y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

* * *

Dos días antes, Tsuruga Ren le había pedido el favor de que le enseñara a hacer el mismo postre que ella le preparó hace un año.

Ella, entusiasmada con la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con él, aceptó inmediatamente. "Una kohai debe ayudar siempre a su senpai en tiempos de necesidad", le dijo ella. Claro…

Hasta que entre prueba y prueba, Tsuruga-san le dijo la verdadera razón de su petición.

Quería preparar ese postre para una ocasión especial con una chica especial. Quería hacerle saber sus sentimientos porque ya no aguantaba más.

Tsuruga Ren estaba enamorado.

Se quiso morir…

¡La chica del pollo! ¡La dichosa chica de secundaria! Kyoko sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que aparecer. Era inevitable. Ya bastante había monopolizado ella a su senpai. Prácticamente era un monje. Ya no salía. Se pasaba las noches en su apartamento cenando con ella. ¿Pero cuándo veía a su novia? Bueno, no… Novia todavía no… Aún no se le ha declarado… Pero en cuanto lo haga, sí que será su novia. Porque ¿qué loca podría decirle que no a Tsuruga Ren?

* * *

Y dos días después de su lección culinaria, recibió la temida llamada. Sí, había ensayado y ya tenía algo _comestiblemente_ decente que presentarle a su futura novia. Quedaron para verse en su apartamento esa misma noche.

¿Hay desdicha más grande que darle el visto bueno al postre que le va a brindar a otra? El postre símbolo de su amor por ella…

Ah, se quería morir de la tristeza…

Su pobre corazón roto seguía latiendo pero tuvo que revestir su desdicha de falsa alegría cuando Tsuruga-san le abrió la puerta.

Él estaba nervioso. Sus movimientos, por lo general sosegados y pausados, eran ahora rápidos, acelerados, como si estuviera pensando en mil cosas a la vez.

—Todo tiene que ser perfecto, Mogami-san… —le dijo mientras la hacía sentar en una de las banquetas de la cocina.

Kyoko vio a su espalda una pila de calderos y cacerolas sin lavar. Enarcó una ceja, cuestionando, y Tsuruga-san pareció consternado, como un niño pillado en falta.

—Hum… Verás… Me ha llevado varios intentos, y ¿sabes?, la gelatina es muy difícil de limpiar…

—Agua caliente, Tsuruga-san. Los restos de gelatina salen solos con el agua caliente… —le contestó ella con ese tono de 'no sé si enfadarme o tenerte lástima por no saberlo'.

Él regañó la nariz en un puchero adorable antes de apartar su atención de la pila de loza sin lavar y abrir la puerta de nevera para sacar una copa de cristal.

Se la puso delante a Kyoko, junto con una cuchara. Expectante, esperando su veredicto.

Con ojo crítico, ella levantó la copa para mirarla al trasluz.

—Color exquisito… —dictaminó. Luego tomó el primer bocado, paladeándolo, dejándolo deshacer en su boca—. Buena textura, sabor equilibrado… —tomó una segunda cucharada y concluyó—. Está perfecta, Tsuruga-san…

Él respiró, dejando salir una exhalación que sonaba más a suspiro contenido que a otra cosa.

—Estupendo —dijo Ren.

Y entonces las cosas pasaron muy rápido.

Bajó un poco la intensidad de las luces del salón, empezó a sonar de fondo una suave música, la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentar en la mesa del comedor. ¿El mantel y la cubertería ya estaban dispuestos cuando ella entró? ¿Velas? ¿Cuándo las encendió? Ella está sentada, con el corazón en un puño, sin tener ni la menor idea de qué demonios está pasando.

Hasta que Ren abre la nevera.

Y viene con una copa en cada mano y las pone ante ella.

Las copas más hermosas que Kyoko hubiera visto en su vida. De tallo largo, altas, elegantes, con delicadas mariposas talladas en el fino cristal. El rojo rubí de la gelatina al vino y la suave luz de las velas las hacen brillar como si en cualquier momento fueran a alzar el vuelo. Y en cada copa, una rosa de pitiminí, diminuta y de un blanco níveo.

Kyoko inhala aire. Es que se le ha olvidado cómo respirar…

—¿Tsuruga-san? —eso es lo único que atina a decir.

—Kyoko, yo… —dice él, sentado frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, sus dedos largos y gráciles dibujando rayas sobre el mantel.

Ella abre los ojos al oírse llamar por su nombre. En honor a la verdad, hace rato que las campanas están sonando en su cabeza.

—Todo esto —y con un gesto de la mano abarca las copas, las velas, la mesa tan primorosamente dispuesta…—, siempre fue para ti.

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó ella.

—Siempre fue para ti —ella agacha la cabeza, mirándose las manos que están casi moradas de tanto apretarlas—. Yo no sabía cómo… Es que yo…

Y luego calla.

Y ninguno dice nada.

Hasta que Kyoko exhala un suspiro enojado, levanta la cabeza y le suelta:

—¡Serás tonto! —así mismo, con todo el 'cariño' del mundo.

—¿Qué? —Ren aparta la vista del mantel para clavar su mirada sorprendida (sí, sorprendida), en la de Kyoko.

—¿Sabes lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar estos días? —continúa ella en ese mismo tono molesto.

—¿Qué? —"Espera, espera, seguro que lo estás entendiendo mal, Ren".

—¿Sabes el infierno que me has hecho vivir? —dijo ella esta vez con voz más suave, apagándose cada vez más, hasta casi no escuchársele. Oh, pero Ren sí que la oyó.

—¿Entonces tú no pensaste…? —pregunta él, señalándola con la mano, primero a ella, y luego a él.

Ella resopla y niega con la cabeza.

—Tú… —él exhala también un resoplido incrédulo—. ¿Y no vas a salir corriendo?

—¿Eh? —pregunta ella, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Ahora es Kyoko la que no entiende.

—¿No vas a huir de mí? —pregunta Ren finalmente—. ¿No vas a huir de lo que quiero decirte?

—Tsuruga-san… —suspira ella—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… —la voz le tiembla un poquito, aunque se le nota el esfuerzo por parecer firme—. Muchísimo… —y vuelve a suspirar. Ren siente que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca—. Pero creo que lo mejor es que primero tomemos el postre que tanto trabajo y dolores de cabeza nos ha costado…

—Pero Kyoko… —replica él, más por llevarle la contraria que por otra cosa. Porque ella sigue allí, sentada, sabiendo bien la razón, sin huir de él, sin convertirse en piedra, sin lanzarle las furias del infierno, sin arrojarle a la cabeza el dichoso postre…

Y él no iba a protestar por eso…

Pues bien, habrá que comerse primero la gelatina…

—Y Tsuruga-san, luego te daré las gracias adecuadamente… —añade Kyoko, los ojos bajos, sin mirarlo a la cara.

A Ren casi se le escapa la cuchara.

Por su mente pasó aquel beso de hace un año en un sillón… Aquel beso de agradecimiento por su regalo de San Valentín. Gelatina al vino. Y un beso que iba a ser de una forma y acabó en la mejilla.

—O igual te las doy yo a ti… —repuso él, con aquella voz que hacía que a Kyoko se le aflojaran las rodillas—. Como siempre tuve intención de dártelas…

Ah… Kyoko se ruborizó.


End file.
